Picture Perfect Family
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: John couldn't ever remember being as happy. He had the perfect life. Family Fluff, for Ash.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Last Ship Standing, Round 1 -** Chair, Postpone, Sunshine.

* * *

 **Written for Ash, who first introduced me to this ship :P**

* * *

 **Picture Perfect Family**

She waited for him in front of the fire, her legs pulled up onto the chair, her head nodding every so often as she fought valiantly to stay awake. He was late, but she knew that there were many reasons that he could have been delayed, so she didn't worry too much.

As an Auror, she knew he was capable of looking after himself.

Sure enough, the fire flared, and John stepped through, already spelling away the ash from his red robes.

Amelia smiled, tilting her head to accept the 'hello' kiss from him.

"Sorry I'm late, love," he murmured. "Robards needed a hand with the paperwork from the Russell case."

She nodded. "It's fine."

"It's not," he disagreed quietly. "I don't like the idea of you being here alone, waiting for me. Especially now."

Amelia automatically put her hand on her stomach, resting on the small bump there. John grinned at the sight.

"There's not much to be done," she said, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "You have to work."

John pulled Amelia to her feet, drawing her into his arms. "Maybe we should get a dog?"

"A dog?"

"Hmm. A guard dog. One I can train to look after you and the baby when I'm not here."

Amelia let her head fall against his shoulder. "Okay, if that's what you want."

Putting a finger under her chin, John tilted her face up to look at him. "I just want you to be safe. I'll do whatever I can to ensure that."

"Wards will be more effective than a dog."

John chuckled. "We'll do that too, but wards won't keep you company when I'm working a long shift."

* * *

Amelia smiled as John tugged her gently by the hand into the animal shelter. It was his first day off since they'd made the decision to adopt a puppy, and he'd been almost bouncing with excitement since they'd gotten out of bed.

"I'm not sure if this dog is for me or you," she chuckled as they entered.

"Both of us, of course."

They spoke briefly to the woman on the reception desk before they were granted access to the kennels.

Amelia fell in love with every dog they saw. Young, old, pedigree and mutts, she wanted to take them all home. Walking ahead of John, who'd stopped to look closer at a young alsatian, Amelia glanced into the last kennel.

Inside was a small dog, it's fur brown and tan. Carefully crouching down, she put her hand against the cage, frowning slightly when she saw it cowered, even from the back of the kennel.

"That's Oscar," one of the workers said as he passed. "He came to us three weeks ago, and he doesn't like people to go near him. We believe he was rather badly abused."

"Can I go into the kennel with him?" Amelia asked.

"You're welcome to try," he agreed after a moment. Unlocking the kennel, he pushed open the door to allow her entry, closing it behind her. "I haven't locked it, but when you come out, if you can just give one of us a shout to lock it up, that'd be great."

Amelia nodded. "No problem."

Sitting down on the floor close to the cowering puppy, Amelia spent fifteen minutes coaxing it towards her. When it finally sat down beside her, it took four attempts for her to stroke his head before he didn't flinch away from her hand.

Smiling to herself, Amelia settled in to wait for John to find her. She'd found her puppy.

* * *

John watched from outside the kennel as Amelia stroked the little dog. She looked so beautiful, the dog by her legs, her bump just visible beneath her blouse.

He'd thought to tell her that they should get the alsatian he'd been looking at; it would be good as a guard dog he thought, but she looked so satisfied with this little puppy he knew she'd made her choice.

"Amelia?"

She looked up, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Come inside," she told him quietly. "But do it slowly. He's been abused, he's really skittish."

John nodded, opening the gate and slipping inside. The dog was on it's feet, right in front of Amelia, growling even as it's ears flattened in fear. Amelia stroked him, cooing to him softly until he settled. He watched John carefully until he joined them on the floor, sitting beside Amelia.

"What's his name?"

"Oscar," Amelia replied. "He's the cutest little thing."

"And clearly already protective," John noted approvingly. "Do they know how big he'll grow?"

Amelia shrugged. "I didn't ask. John, I want him."

Leaning over to press his lips to her temple, John nodded with a smile. "Who am I to ever say no to you?"

* * *

Unfortunately, they were told they'd have to wait to take Oscar. Three weeks after the first time they'd seen him, during which they'd returned to the shelter as often as John's work schedule allowed to take him for walks in the sunshine, they were due to pick him up for good.

They'd had to postpone the trip for two days, but finally, finally, Oscar would be theirs.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" John asked, holding his hand out for Amelia to take. They'd apparate to the closest safe spot, but thankfully the shelter was close enough that they could walk him home. Apparating with a dog was something neither of them wanted to test.

"Ready," Amelia confirmed, slipping her hand into his. "I can't wait to bring him home."

Filling the paperwork in, Amelia was so happy she felt she could burst when Oscar was fetched out to them on his lead.

"There's my boy," she cooed, crouching to stroke him. He lapped happily at her hand, before he jumped up at John's leg, a small bark of welcome echoing around the reception.

John smiled down at the dog, reaching down to stroke him briefly. As Amelia took the lead, John felt his smile widen. Looking at his wife, his baby in her stomach, and their dog, he finally felt that his family was complete.

* * *

She waited for him in front of the fire, her legs pulled up onto the chair, her head nodding every so often as she fought valiantly to stay awake. He was late, but she knew that there were many reasons that he could have been delayed, so she didn't worry too much.

Oscar lay on the floor at the foot of the moses basket by her chair, sleeping with his head resting on his paws.

The fire flared and John stepped through, already spelling away the ash from his red robes.

Oscar was on his feet in the time it took to blink, but as soon as he ascertained that it was John, he yapped once, jumping up to nudge John's hand before he returned to his previous resting place. John nodded approvingly at the dog.

Amelia smiled, tilting her head to accept the 'hello' kiss from him. When he parted from her, he took a moment to bend over the moses basket, smiling when he looked down at his sleeping daughter. She was a mini-Amelia; perfect in every way.

"How was work?"

"Dull," he replied, pulling her to her feet. "Come on, let's go to bed. It's been a long week, and I plan to spend the weekend enjoying my family."

Amelia nodded, kissing John's chin. "I can't think of anything better. Fetch the crib up?"

"Of course."

As Amelia preceded him, Oscar at her heel, John didn't think he had ever imagined the level of happiness he felt.

Life was good.


End file.
